


There's a First Time for Everything

by Smegolas



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, D/s themes, Established Relationship, Light BDSM, M/M, Mostly just sex really, Plot What Plot, Polyamory, Sex. All the sex., Threesome, Top Phil Coulson, first time ish, mentions of babies, sharing is caring, switch steve rogers, well technically switch bucky barns but we don't see much of it here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:26:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6455758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smegolas/pseuds/Smegolas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky's had a lot of first time's in his life.   This is one of his more pleasant ones.    Predominately Phil/Bucky, mentions of the others.   Exactly what it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's a First Time for Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iamari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamari/gifts).



> For my beloved Iamari, who usually plays the Steve to both my Phil and my Bucky. This is what happens when you leave your wife alone to play with herself.
> 
> HEED WARNINGS NOT FINISHED I just know enough about myself to know if I just leave it in google docs I'll never finish. If I put it here at least I have a chance.

Bucky had, in his youth, always imagined first times would be sweet. Spur of the moment, swept away in passion, that sort of thing. And many of his had been. They hadn't been… awkward. Well, some had been, that time with Ellie when he was just 15 and had, um, missed. But the point was, none of his imaginings had ever contained him sitting across from his lover's husband and trying to figure out where to go from here.

And it wasn't as if he and Phil hadn't had sex before. They had, in a large number of very pleasing ways. It had taken them more than a year to get to this point, after all. And it was only a few months ago when, with Steve's arms around him and Steve's reassurances in his ears, that Bucky had got to feel what it felt like to have this man pounding into him.

Steve. Steve who had left just minutes before, Katie in his arms and the backpack they used as a diaper-bag over his shoulder, giving each of them a kiss and Bucky one last brilliant smile and whispered reassurance before he disappeared out the front door. Steve who was going to be gone for the next few hours, giving Auntie Tasha her baby fix for the week. 

"Penny for your thoughts?" The warm words drew him back to the present, his eyes moving to Phil's face, to the warm and understanding smile that was always either there, or lurking just below the surface if you knew where to look. Something warm spread through him, watching this man who gave so selflessly, who had welcomed a crazy, dangerous, assassin from a different time not just into his life, but into his home and his marriage. It was a warmth that felt a lot like love, long denied, but present nonetheless.

"Bucky?" The lump in his throat had made him pause too long and that warm look now had a concerned edge to it, drawing him across the room to press a kiss to those lips, to try and sooth that away. "We don't have to do anything…." Phil continued, eyes searching his face.

"But I want to." That much Bucky was certain off, and plus they hadn't gone through all this, all the reassurances from Steve that yes, yes he was okay with his husband and lover sleeping together without him, finding a day he and and Phil both got home from work on time and bundling Steve and the baby off to just play checkers. He leaned in and kissed Phil again, a little more roughly, many nights experience having long since taught him how to draw his lover out.

Then there were lips solidly against his, and and he could sigh against them, relax against him. Moving, touching - these things were so much easier these days than words. Plus this much was familiar, sliding onto Phil's lap, straddling his legs and letting himself be kissed. Familiar enough that he could forget the empty, quiet apartment, if just for a minute.

He groaned when Phil's hands slid up under his shirt, up his sides to his shoulders, not shying away from the mess of scarred skin. He never did, he never avoided that or the arm, treating them exactly the same as he did the rest of Bucky's body. He didn't linger either, like Steve would sometimes, his thoughts loud and sad, making him sick to his stomach before Bucky would twist to kiss those thoughts away, to bring Steve back to the here and now. Phil had never known any other version of him, a fact that was as comforting as it was uncomfortable sometimes.

"What do you want?" The words whispered against his jaw make Bucky groan a bit as images flooded his head. It wasn't just sex that Phil and Steve had drawn him into. It was a whole world of sensation and learning to trust and give up control. A world of pleasure and pain and leather and red skin and sharp and soft and whispered endearments that make him crack up the middle every time only for them to so patiently put him back together, each time a little stronger, a little saner, a little calmer, a little more Bucky than before.

"Would it be cliche to say you?" His eyes shone as Phil shook his head and murmured 'brat', fingers find a nipple to pinch, making him groan quietly. 

"You've already got me, sweetheart," Phil whispered back, and then Bucky's shirt is gone and there's a mouth on his chest and Phil was not being gentle and there's teeth against his skin and around his nipple this is okay, it's really okay. Steve will be okay….

"He's going to be fine. You remember how he was smiling when he left?" Bucky breathed deeply and let Phil's voice wrap around him, let that image sooth him. "He was so happy, so proud of you… he wants you to be happy, sweetheart. Nothing is more important to him….."

"Wants us to be happy," Bucky corrected softly. Phil was important too. Phil may have come both before and after him, but had not tried to replace him. Wouldn't try to replace him. "Bedroom?" 

Phil goes willingly enough, but before Bucky can get to the bed he finds himself pressed against the wall and kissed hard. His own body melted against that press, even just this was good, the warm press of a body against his that didn't leave him feeling trapped trapped trapped. Every time he went to kiss back though Phil was one step ahead of him and was perfect.

"How are you doing there, sweetheart?" Oh, that tone was one he loved, it was always there, in every meeting, in every briefing, but like this, with all the casual banality stripped away it became so dark and full of promise. It was a tone that promised everything would be okay, that he'd have everything he needed, everything he wanted, that all he had to do was ask. 

"Good…." He managed to get out, getting his own hands under Phil's shirt, stroking up skin, over scars. Those scared him, some days. Phil had so many scars, and he didn't heal. Not the way he and Steve did. "Phil, I… can I feel you?"

"Of course," the answer came back at once, exactly as Bucky knew it would, and he found himself pulling Phil's shirt over his head before kneeling to undo his pants and then there's a strong steady hand in his hair and he forgets all about all the skin and the scars and goes straight for the cock in front of him, taking it deep in his mouth with one motion.

"Easy… easy there…." Phil's voice floated down around him. "I don't have the recovery time that you two do….." There's good humour in that voice, as usual, and Bucky loves to hear it, and manages to make a noise that sounds close enough to a scoff to count. 

"You're good for twice…. Bet you could do both of us in one night if we asked you too…" he sighed as he pulled off anyway, not wanting to risk it, this is what he had been waiting for, wanting this cock in his ass while he had his lover's full attention, wanting this connection that was going to be just them, not going through Steve. "How do you want me?"

"Would it be cliche to say 'every way'?" Phil teased back, eyes shining as he kicked off his pants, helping Bucky out of his clothes and onto the bed. Bucky settled there easily on his knees, bending over and groaning when he felt a hand stroke up his thigh to wrap around his cock. "Looks like someone else might not last long tonight."

"Phil… Phil please," he didn't know what he was begging for, but Phil, Phil would. He closed his eyes as that hand tightened over him and started to stroke, letting his hips relax into that, rocking on the bed shamelessly, his face flushed at just how eager he was, how needy he was.

"Already so close? " Phil shook his head a little, reaching for the lube from the headboard. "Ah, sweetheart, you've been thinking about this all day, haven't you?" The hand on Bucky's cock didn't stop moving, but suddenly he felt a slick push and Phil had fingers inside him and no power on earth could stop the deep moan that came out.

"Yes sir….. All day… fuck. Couldn't wait for you to get home….." It was was true, the nervously unsure butterflies in his stomach had been warring with the very sureness of his cock all morning, but that was long gone now, Phil's hands were on him, Phil would make sure everything would be okay. 

"Mmmm, then how about we don't make you wait any longer?" The hand on his cock stroked him a few more times, nearly finishing him off before pulling back. "You want to come on my cock so I can fuck you hard again? Can you do that for me, sweetheart?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a much larger rp related universe. I'm considering writing up more bits for posterity here. Particularly how Bucky, who always considered himself a 'will eventually settle down for one woman and be faithful' type of guy accidentally ended up with three and a half relationships. And a baby.


End file.
